2010 - (12/06/2010) The Version Update is Here!
---- Installing this version update will unlock the content of the "Heroes of Abyssea" battle area add-on for purchasing users. Further details on "Heroes of Abyssea" are available here. ---- New Wings of the Goddess missions have been added. image The following additions and adjustments have been made to Trial of the Magians: * New trials have been added. * Quotas have been reduced for certain trials involving Relic and Mythic weapons. (All adjustments will be reflected even for trials in progress at the time of the update.) The following additions have been made to Salvage: * The minimum party size for participation has been reduced from six to three. * The price of the Remnants Permit key item has been reduced from 1500 Assault Points to 500. * The drop rate for level 35 equipment has been adjusted. * The quantity of the following materials requested by the NPC Ghanraam has been reduced from twelve to six: Imperial Wootz Ingot / Bloodwood Lumber / Orichalcum Ingot / Marid Leather / Wamoura Cloth The following additions have been made to the Walk of Echoes: * imageWhen a battlefield reaches 51% completion or higher, no further entry will be permitted. * Drop rates for coins have been adjusted. * Treasure coffers that appear upon battlefield completion will occasionally yield "Frayed Pouch" items. In Dynamis, drop rates for equipment including relic armor and accessories have been adjusted. In Einherjar, acquisition rates for abjurations obtained via Wings I/II/III have been adjusted. New varieties of fish have been added for the quest "Inside the Belly." Campaign has received the following adjustments: * NPC soldiers of both the Allied Forces and Beastman Confederate have had their strength bolstered. * When receiving an evaluation, players who have progressed beyond a certain point in the Wings of the Goddess nation quest series corresponding to their affiliated army will be guaranteed a minimum rank (see chart) below which they will not be demoted regardless of battle performance. Medal Wings of the Goddess Nation Quests San d'Oria Bastok Windurst Brass Ribbon of Service ∮∮ Gifts of the Griffon Better Part of Valor The Tigress Stirs Allied Ribbon of Glory ∮∮∮∮ Claws of the Griffon Fires of Discontent The Tigress Strikes Sterling Star ∮∮ Boy and the Beast Light in the Darkness Knot Quite There Golden Star ∮∮∮∮ Wrath of the Griffon Burden of Suspicion A Manifest Problem Iron Emblem of Service ∮∮ Perils of the Griffon Storm on the Horizon When One Man Is Not Enough Holyknight Emblem ∮∮∮∮ In a Haze of Glory Fire in the Hole A Feast for Gnats Mythril Wings of Service ∮∮ The Price of Valor Quelling the Storm The Long March North Wings of Honor ∮∮∮∮ Bonds That Never Die Honor Under Fire The Forbidden Path Starlight Medal ∮ Songbirds in a Snowstorm Beneath the Mask Sins of the Mothers Moonlight Medal ∮∮ Blood of Heroes What Price Loyalty Howl from the Heavens Dawnlight Medal ∮∮∮ Chasing Shadows The Truth Lies Hid Manifest Destiny Medal of Altana ∮∮∮∮ Face of the Future Bonds of Mythril At Journey's End The following additions and adjustments have been made to Abyssea areas: * A new synthetic atma has been added for the completion of the Wings of the Goddess missions. * Repop delays for notorious monsters (NMs) have been shortened. * Trigger conditions for certain NMs have been eased. * Monsters who appear at boosted levels will vanish and reappear at their regular level if not engaged in battle. * Abyssite obtained from defeating NMs will be granted to all alliance members. * "Atma Fabricant" NPCs have been dispatched to Vision of Abyssea areas. * The quests in Abyssea - Konschtat offered by the NPC Ayame may be undertaken regardless of the player's current fame. * The rate of Empyrean armor acquisition from Sturdy Pyxides in Scars of Abyssea areas has been adjusted. * In Bastion, the strength of Resistance NPCs, Clone Wards, and Pulse Martellos has been bolstered. The maximum job level has been increased to 90. To advance beyond level 85, you must first complete the new quest "Beyond the Stars" offered by the Nomad Moogle in the Ru'Lude Gardens. The maximum number of merit points a character can accumulate has been raised from 10 to 20. The amount of TP a character deals to the target will now decrease proportionate to his or her AGI. The following white magic spells have had their maximum effect duration lengthened and durational variance narrowed. Invisible / Sneak / Deodorize In light of this change, the following items have also had their effect duration adjusted. Silent Oil / Prism Powder / Deodorizer / Rainbow Powder The following job abilities have been adjusted: * The effectiveness of the THF job trait "Treasure Hunter" now occasionally increases with each melee attack landed. Further, damage dealt with either the "Sneak Attack" or "Trick Attack" ability will have a greater likelihood of enhancing this trait. *Effect active only when main job is set to THF. * The beastmaster ability "Call Beast" has received the following new jugs: Razor Brain Broth / Mellow Bird Broth / Savage Mole Broth image * The beastmaster ability "Reward" has received the following new pet food: Pet Food Eta * Elemental ninjutsu damage now increases based on ninjutsu skill. *Effect active only when main job is set to NIN. * The following ninja tools have been added: Inoshishinofuda: Used to cast any elemental ninjutsu Shikanofuda: Used to cast any self-enhancing ninjutsu Chonofuda: Used to cast any foe-damaging ninjutsu *These universal tools will be usable only when main job is set to NIN. *Ninjutsu-specific tools will be expended first for those who possess them. *The table below outlines tool usage when under the effect of the ninja ability "Futae." The numbers indicate the amount of an applicable tool currently in possession. Ninjutsu-specific Tool 0 1 2 or more Universal Tool 0 - x S 1 x x S 2 or more U x S S: Two ninjutsu-specific tools will be expended. U: Two universal tools will be expended. x: Futae will fail to activate and its effect will be canceled. * The "Trump Card" item, imbued with the energies of all elements, has been added for the corsair ability "Quick Draw." *These cards are usable only when main job is set to COR. *Element-specific cards will be expended first for those who possess them. * The level at which the dancer ability "Curing Waltz III" is acquired has been lowered from 50 to 45. * Scholars can now store an extra Stratagem charge (for a maximum of five) upon attaining level 90. * The effectiveness of the scholar ability "Sublimation" in converting HP to MP now increases based on level. Lv35: 2HP => 2MP Lv45: 2HP => 3MP Lv55: 2HP => 4MP Lv65: 2HP => 5MP Lv75: 2HP => 6MP Lv85: 2HP => 7MP The following abilities are now subject to restrictions when used in the capacity of support job: * The thief ability "Hide" will not break the attention of enemies already targeting the user. * The ranger ability "Velocity Shot" will be unavailable. The following job abilities have been added: * Blood Rage (WAR Lv.87 Ability Delay: 5 min. Effect Duration: 30 sec.) Enhances critical hit rate and critical hit damage for party members within area of effect. * Impetus (MNK Lv.88 Ability Delay: 5 min. Effect Duration: 3 min.) Enhances attack and critical hit rate with each successive melee attack you land. * Enmity Douse (BLM Lv.87 Ability Delay: 10 min.) Reduces the target's enmity towards you. * Conspirator (THF Lv.87 Ability Delay: 5 min. Effect Duration: 1 min.) Enhances accuracy and "Subtle Blow" effect for party members within area of effect. Does not affect the party member being targeted by the enemy. * Sepulcher (PLD Lv.87 Ability Delay: 10 min. Effect Duration: 3 min.) Lowers accuracy, evasion, magic accuracy, magic evasion, and TP gain for undead. * Arcane Crest (DRK Lv.87 Ability Delay: 10 min. Effect Duration: 3 min.) Lowers accuracy, evasion, magic accuracy, magic evasion, and TP gain for arcana. * Bounty Shot (RNG Lv.87 Ability Delay: 5 min.) Increases the rate at which the target yields treasure. * Hamanoha (SAM Lv.87 Ability Delay: 10 min. Effect Duration: 3 min.) Lowers accuracy, evasion, magic accuracy, magic evasion, and TP gain for demons. * Dragon Breaker (DRG Lv.87 Ability Delay: 10 min. Effect Duration: 3 min.) Lowers accuracy, evasion, magic accuracy, magic evasion, and TP gain for dragons. * Smiting Breath (DRG Lv.90 Ability Delay: 1 min.) Orders the wyvern to attack with its breath. * Restoring Breath (DRG Lv.90 Ability Delay: 1 min.) Orders the wyvern to heal with its breath. * Mana Cede (SMN Lv.87 Ability Delay: 5 min.) Channels your MP into TP for avatars and elementals. * Blood Pact: Ward "Fleet Wind" (SMN Lv.86 Ability Delay: 1 min. Effect Duration: 2 min.) Increases movement speed for party members within area of effect. * Blood Pact: Ward "Inferno Howl" (SMN Lv.88 Ability Delay: 1 min. Effect Duration: 1 min.) Grants the effect of "Enfire" to party members within area of effect. * Blood Pact: Ward "Diamond Storm" (SMN Lv.90 Ability Delay: 1 min. Effect Duration: 3 min.) Reduces evasion for enemies within area of effect. * Triple Shot (COR Lv.87 Ability Delay: 5 min. Effect Duration: 90 sec.) Occasionally uses three units of ammunition to deal extra damage. * Tactician's Roll (COR Lv.86) Grants a Regain effect to party members within area of effect. Lucky Number: 5. Unlucky Number: 8. * Allies' Roll (COR Lv.89) Enhances skillchain damage and skillchain accuracy for party members within area of effect. Lucky Number: 3. Unlucky Number: 10. * Curing Waltz V (DNC Lv.87 Ability Delay: 23 sec.) Restores target's HP. * Striking Flourish (DNC Lv.89 Ability Delay: 2 min. Effect Duration: 1 min.) Allows you to deliver a twofold attack. Requires at least one finishing move. * Stratagem: Perpetuance (SCH Lv.87) Increases the enhancement effect duration of your next white magic spell. * Stratagem: Immanence (SCH Lv.87) Makes it possible for your next elemental magic spell to be used in a skillchain, but not a magic burst. New job traits have been added. The jobs listed below will each learn a new trait upon reaching the specified level, beyond which the degree of mastery will increase in stages. Job Level Job Trait Effect Black Mage Lv.50 Elemental Celerity Quickens elemental magic spellcasting. Red Mage Lv.87 Shield Mastery Grants bonus TP when blocking an attack with a shield. Thief Lv.90 Treasure Hunter III Increases chance of getting treasure. Dark Knight Lv.88 Tactical Parry Grants bonus TP when parrying an attack. The following new spells have been added: * imageWhite Magic - Regen IV WHM Lv.86 - Gain-AGI RDM Lv.90 - Gain-CHR RDM Lv.87 - Boost-AGI WHM Lv.90 - Boost-CHR WHM Lv.87 - Adloquium SCH Lv.88 * imageBlack Magic - Fire V BLM Lv.86 - Blizzard V BLM Lv.89 - Firaja BLM Lv.90 - Aeroja BLM Lv.87 * imageSongs - Valor Minuet V BRD Lv.87 - Fire Carol II BRD Lv.90 - Wind Carol II BRD Lv.87 * imageNinjutsu - Migawari: Ichi NIN Lv.88 *Uses the ninja tool, "mokujin." More jobs are now able to learn the following spells: * White Magic - Protect V PLD Lv.90 - Aquaveil SCH Lv.13 - Blink SCH Lv.29 - Stoneskin SCH Lv.44 - Shell V RDM Lv.87 / SCH Lv.90 * Black Magic - Fire IV RDM Lv.86 - Blizzard IV RDM Lv.89 - Fire III DRK Lv.88 - Blaze Spikes SCH Lv.30 - Ice Spikes SCH Lv.50 - Shock Spikes SCH Lv.70 - Aero V SCH Lv.87 (Addendum: Black) - Break RDM Lv.87 / SCH Lv.90 (Addendum: Black) Several new blue magic spells have been added. image Certain monsters appearing in the areas below have had their distribution and level adjusted. Jugner Forest S / Vunkerl Inlet S / Batallia Downs S / North Gustaberg S / Grauberg S / Rolanberry Fields S / West Sarutabaruta S / Meriphataud Mountains S / Sauromugue Champaign S By using the new "moogle storage slip" items, players may now entrust a wide range of items to the care of a Porter Moogle NPC posted at one of the locations below. Northern San d'Oria (K-8) Bastok Markets (I-9) Port Windurst (L-6) Lower Jeuno (I-6) Tavnazian Safehold (F-8) Aht Urhgan Whitegate (I-11) Multiple varieties of storage slips exist, each of which is used to store specific types of equipment. The available storage slips and their corresponding items are as follows: * Storage Slip 01: Ares's Mask / Ares's Cuirass / Ares's Gauntlets / Ares's Flanchard / Ares's Sollerets / Enyo's Mask / Enyo's Breastplate / Enyo's Gauntlets / Enyo's Cuisses / Enyo's Leggings / Phobo's Mask / Phobo's Cuirass / Phobo's Gauntlets / Phobo's Cuisses / Phobo's Sabatons / Deimos's Mask / Deimos's Cuirass / Deimos's Gauntlets / Deimos's Cuisses / Deimos's Leggings / Skadi's Visor / Skadi's Cuirie / Skadi's Bazubands / Skadi's Chausses / Skadi's Jambeaux / Njord's Mask / Njord's Jerkin / Njord's Gloves / Njord's Trousers / Njord's Ledelsens / Freyr's Mask / Freyr's Jerkin / Freyr's Gloves / Freyr's Trousers / Freyr's Ledelsens / Freya's Mask / Freya's Jerkin / Freya's Gloves / Freya's Trousers / Freya's Ledelsens / Usukane Somen / Usukane Haramaki / Usukane Gote / Usukane Hizayoroi / Usukane Sune-Ate / Hoshikazu Hachimaki / Hoshikazu Gi / Hoshikazu Tekko / Hoshikazu Hakama / Hoshikazu Kyahan / Tsukikazu Jinpachi / Tsukikazu Togi / Tsukikazu Gote / Tsukikazu Haidate / Tsukikazu Sune-Ate / Hikazu Kabuto / Hikazu Hara-Ate / Hikazu Gote / Hikazu Hakama / Hikazu Sune-Ate / Marduk's Tiara / Marduk's Jubbah / Marduk's Dastanas / Marduk's Shalwar / Marduk's Crackows / Anu's Tiara / Anu's Doublet / Anu's Gages / Anu's Brais / Anu's Gaiters / Ea's Tiara / Ea's Doublet / Ea's Dastanas / Ea's Brais / Ea's Crackows / Enlil's Tiara / Enlil's Gambison / Enlil's Kolluks / Enlil's Brayettes / Enlil's Crackows / Morrigan's Coronal / Morrigan's Robe / Morrigan's Cuffs / Morrigan's Slops / Morrigan's Pigaches / Nemain's Crown / Nemain's Robe / Nemain's Cuffs / Nemain's Slops / Nemain's Sabots / Bodb's Crown / Bodb's Robe / Bodb's Cuffs / Bodb's Slops / Bodb's Pigaches / Macha's Crown / Macha's Coat / Macha's Cuffs / Macha's Slops / Macha's Pigaches / Askar Zucchetto / Askar Korazin / Askar Manopolas / Askar Dirs / Askar Gambieras / Denali Bonnet / Denali Jacket / Denali Wristbands / Denali Kecks / Denali Gamashes / Goliard Chapeau / Goliard Saio / Goliard Cuffs / Goliard Trews / Goliard Clogs / Perdu Sword / Perdu Hanger / Perdu Blade / Perdu Voulge / Perdu Staff / Perdu Bow / Perdu Crossbow / Perdu Wand / Perdu Sickle / Pahluwan Qalansuwa / Pahluwan Khazagand / Pahluwan Dastanas / Pahluwan Seraweels / Pahluwan Crackows / Amir Puggaree / Amir Korazin / Amir Kolluks / Amir Dirs / Amir Boots / Yigit Turban / Yigit Gomlek / Yigit Gages / Yigit Seraweels / Yigit Crackows / Imperial Kaman / Storm Zaghnal / Storm Fife / Imperial Gun / Khanjar / Hotarumaru / Imperial Neza / Storm Tabar / Storm Tulwar / Imperial Bhuj / Yigit Bulawa / Pahluwan Patas / Imperial Pole / Sayosamonji / Doombringer / Ritter Gorget / Kubira Bead Necklace / Morgana's Choker / Aslan Cape / Gleeman's Cape / Buccaneer's Belt / Iota Ring / Omega Ring / Delta Earring / Hofud / Valkyrie's Fork / Valhalla Helm / Valhalla Breastplate * Storage Slip 02: Koenig Schaller / Koenig Cuirass / Koenig Handschuhs / Koenig Diechlings / Koenig Schuhs / Kaiser Schaller / Kaiser Cuirass / Kaiser Handschuhs / Kaiser Diechlings / Kaiser Schuhs / Adaman Celata / Adaman Hauberk / Adaman Mufflers / Adaman Breeches / Adaman Sollerets / Armada Celata / Armada Hauberk / Armada Mufflers / Armada Breeches / Armada Sollerets / Shura Zunari Kabuto / Shura Togi / Shura Kote / Shura Haidate / Shura Sune-Ate / Shura Zunari Kabuto +1 / Shura Togi +1 / Shura Kote +1 / Shura Haidate +1 / Shura Sune-Ate +1 / Zenith Crown / Dalmatica / Zenith Mitts / Zenith Slacks / Zenith Pumps / Zenith Crown +1 / Dalmatica +1 / Zenith Mitts +1 / Zenith Slacks +1 / Zenith Pumps +1 / Crimson Mask / Crimson Scale Mail / Crimson Finger Gauntlets / Crimson Cuisses / Crimson Greaves / Blood Mask / Blood Scale Mail / Blood Finger Gauntlets / Blood Cuisses / Blood Greaves / Shadow Helm / Shadow Breastplate / Shadow Gauntlets / Shadow Cuishes / Shadow Sabatons / Shadow Hat / Shadow Coat / Shadow Cuffs / Shadow Trews / Shadow Clogs / Valkyrie's Helm / Valkyrie's Breastplate / Valkyrie's Gauntlets / Valkyrie's Cuishes / Valkyrie's Sabatons / Valkyrie's Hat / Valkyrie's Coat / Valkyrie's Cuffs / Valkyrie's Trews / Valkyrie's Clogs / Byakko's Haidate / Byakko's Axe / Suzaku's Sune-Ate / Suzaku's Scythe / Seiryu's Kote / Seiryu's Sword / Genbu's Shield / Genbu's Kabuto / Merciful Cape / Altruistic Cape / Astute Cape / Justice Torque / Hope Torque / Prudence Torque / Fortitude Torque / Faith Torque / Temperance Torque / Love Torque / Justice Sword / Hope Staff / Prudence Rod / Faith Baghnakhs / Fortitude Axe / Temperance Axe / Love Halberd / Charger Mantle / Jaeger Mantle / Boxer's Mantle / Gunner's Mantle / Musical Earring / Stealth Earring / Loquacious Earring / Brutal Earring / Flawless Ribbon / Homam Zucchetto / Homam Corazza / Homam Manopolas / Homam Cosciales / Homam Gambieras / Nashira Turban / Nashira Manteel / Nashira Gages / Nashira Seraweels / Nashira Crackows / Hecatomb Cap / Hecatomb Mittens / Hecatomb Leggings / Hecatomb Subligar / Hecatomb Harness / Hecatomb Cap +1 / Hecatomb Mittens +1 / Hecatomb Leggings +1 / Hecatomb Subligar +1 / Hecatomb Harness +1 *The list of items storable with the Porter Moogle NPC has been expanded as of December 10, 2010. * Storage Slip 03: Aurum Armet / Aurum Cuirass / Aurum Gauntlets / Aurum Cuisses / Aurum Sabatons / Oracle's Cap / Oracle's Robe /Oracle's Gloves / Oracle's Braconi / Oracle's Pigaches / Enkidu's Cap / Enkidu's Harness / Enkidu's Mittens / Enkidu's Subligar / Enkidu's Leggings / Cobra Unit Cap / Cobra Unit Harness / Cobra Unit Mittens / Cobra Unit Subligar / Cobra Unit Leggings / Cobra Unit Hat / Cobra Unit Robe / Cobra Unit Gloves / Cobra Unit Trews / Cobra Unit Crackows / Iron Ram Sallet / Iron Ram Hauberk / Iron Ram Dastanas / Iron Ram Hose / Iron Ram Greaves / Fourth Division Haube / Fourth Division Brunne / Fourth Division Hentzes / Fourth Division Schoss / Fourth Division Schuhs / Silver Fox Earring / Temple Earring / Rose Strap / Griffinclaw / Lex Talionis / Royal Knight Sigil Ring / Patronus Ring / Crimson Belt / Arrestor Mantle / Sonia's Plectrum / Sturm's Report / Shield Collar / Bull Necklace / Ariesian Grip / Capricornian Rope / Cougar Pendant / Crocodile Collar / Earthy Belt / Samudra / Mercenary Major Charm / Fourth Division Mantle / Gnadbhod's Helm / Zha'Go's Barbut / Ree Habalo's Headgear / Iron Ram Chainmail / Iron Ram Mufflers / Iron Ram Sollerets / Iron Ram Helm / Iron Ram Breeches / Fourth Division Cuirass / Fourth Division Gauntlets / Fourth Division Sabatons / Fourth Division Armet / Fourth Division Cuisses / Cobra Unit Coat / Cobra Unit Cuffs / Cobra Unit Pigaches / Cobra Unit Cloche / Cobra Unit Slops *The list of items storable with the Porter Moogle NPC has been expanded as of December 10, 2010. * Storage Slip 04: Artifact * Storage Slip 05: Artifact +1 * Storage Slip 06: Relic * Storage Slip 07: Relic +1 * Storage Slip 08: Empyrean * Storage Slip 09: Empyrean +1 * Storage Slip 10: Empyrean +2 * Storage Slip 11: Rabbit Belt / Worm Belt / Mandragora Belt / Drover's Belt / Goblin Belt / Detonator Belt / Kitty Rod / Chocobo Pullus Torque *While an item is being stored, you will be unable to discard the corresponding storage slip. *If you store an item with Trial of the Magians in progress, any trial insignia will be erased from that item, requiring you to cancel the trial and start over. *Upon retrieving an enchanted item, its recast timer will be reset to its full duration. The cost in Conquest Points or Imperial Standing for the following scrolls has been reduced: Instant Reraise: 500 -> 7 Instant Warp: 750 -> 10 New toolbags have been added for the following ninjutsu tools: Mokujin / Inoshishinofuda / Shikanofuda / Chonofuda New quivers and bullet pouches have been added for the following types of ammunition: Ruszor Arrow / Dark Adaman Bolt / Dark Adaman Bullet A new card case has been added for Trump Cards. The following furnishings will now be storable with item storage NPCs: Jack-o'-Pricket / Djinn Pricket / Korrigan Pricket / Mandragora Pricket Numerous new pieces of equipment have been added. Multiple new synthesis recipes have been added. Numerous new synergy recipes have been added. ≪Rank: Journeyman≫ Item Required Skill(s) Ingredients Storage Hutch Woodworking Brass Ingot, Dogwood Lumber x 4 Goldsmithing Ruszor Arrow Woodworking Arrowwood Lumber, Gnat Fletchings, Ruszor Arrowheads Bonecraft Savage Mole Broth Cooking Red Gravel, Snapping Mole, Helmet Mole, Loam, Little Worm x 2 ≪Rank: Craftsman≫ Item Required Skill(s) Ingredients Tomeshelf Woodworking Holly Lumber x 2, Dogwood Lumber x 5 Dark Adaman Bolts Woodworking Holly Lumber, Dark Adaman Bolt Heads Smithing Dark Adaman Bullets Smithing Firesand, Dark Adaman Mellow Bird Broth Cooking Gelatin, Dhalmel Meat, Lizard Egg, Cockatrice Meat, Bird Egg ≪Rank: Artisan≫ Item Required Skill(s) Ingredients Stockfish Fishing Iron Ingot, Rosewood Lumber, Bastore Sardine x 2, Bastore Bream x 2, Quus x 2 Supply Stand Woodworking Beech Lumber x 2, Oak Lumber x 3 Chocobo Carvings Woodworking Ancient Lumber, Carnelian, Fulmenite x 2, Blue Textile Dye, Yellow Textile Dye, Red Textile Dye Supply Table Woodworking Iron Sheet, Beech Lumber x 2, Oak Lumber x 4 Smithing Warmage's Pole Woodworking Steel Ingot, Beech Lumber, Ebony Pole Smithing Beursault Bow Woodworking Amphiptere Whisker, Power Bow Alchemy Display Blades Smithing Iron Sheet x 2, Glass Sheet, Mythril Dagger, Misericorde, Darksteel Baselard Elephas Axe Smithing Durium Ingot, Dark Adaman, Heavy Axe Maiden Tabar Smithing Durium Ingot, Darksteel Tabar Robur Mace Smithing Durium Ingot, Mace Falcata Smithing Durium Ingot, Jagdplaute Verus Knife Smithing Durium Ingot, Darksteel Knife Kardia Faussar Smithing Durium Ingot, Dark Adaman, Zweihander Ichi-an Smithing Imperial Wootz Ingot, Shinobi-Gatana Treasury Table Smithing Iron Sheet x 4, Rosewood Lumber x 2, Gold Ingot Woodworking Goldsmithing Treasury Stand Smithing Iron Sheet x 3, Rosewood Lumber, Gold Ingot Woodworking Goldsmithing Borian Spear Smithing Phrygian Gold Ingot, Durium Ingot, Spear Goldsmithing Taimakuniyuki Smithing Durium Ingot, Manta Leather, Uchigatana Leathercraft Nemus Nails Smithing Karakul Leather, Lightweight Steel, Marid Hair, Karakul Cloth, Ruszor Leather Leathercraft Clothcraft Nemus Bazubands Smithing Karakul Leather, Lightweight Steel x 2, Marid Hair, Mohbwa Cloth Leathercraft Clothcraft Ornament Case Goldsmithing Ebony Lumber, Phrygian Gold Ingot, Red Rock, Blue Rock, Purple Rock, Yellow Rock, Green Rock, Translucent Rock Pacifying Chain Goldsmithing Silver Ingot x 2, Torque Flame Pearl Goldsmithing Flame Gem, Phrygian Earring Flame Pearl Goldsmithing Flame Gem, Phrygian Earring +1 Snow Pearl Goldsmithing Snow Gem, Phrygian Earring Snow Pearl Goldsmithing Snow Gem, Phrygian Earring +1 Breeze Pearl Goldsmithing Breeze Gem, Phrygian Earring Breeze Pearl Goldsmithing Breeze Gem, Phrygian Earring +1 Soil Pearl Goldsmithing Soil Gem, Phrygian Earring Soil Pearl Goldsmithing Soil Gem, Phrygian Earring +1 Thunder Pearl Goldsmithing Thunder Gem, Phrygian Earring Thunder Pearl Goldsmithing Thunder Gem, Phrygian Earring +1 Aqua Pearl Goldsmithing Aqua Gem, Phrygian Earring Aqua Pearl Goldsmithing Aqua Gem, Phrygian Earring +1 Light Pearl Goldsmithing Light Gem, Phrygian Earring Light Pearl Goldsmithing Light Gem, Phrygian Ring +1 Darkness Pearl Goldsmithing Shadow Gem, Phrygian Ring Darkness Pearl Goldsmithing Shadow Gem, Phrygian Ring +1 Pyrosoul Ring Goldsmithing Flame Gem, Phrygian Ring Pyrosoul Ring Goldsmithing Flame Gem, Phrygian Ring +1 Icesoul Ring Goldsmithing Snow Gem, Phrygian Ring Icesoul Ring Goldsmithing Snow Gem, Phrygian Ring +1 Stormsoul Ring Goldsmithing Breeze Gem, Phrygian Ring Stormsoul Ring Goldsmithing Breeze Gem, Phrygian Ring +1 Terrasoul Ring Goldsmithing Soil Gem, Phrygian Ring Terrasoul Ring Goldsmithing Soil Gem, Phrygian Ring +1 Thundersoul Ring Goldsmithing Thunder Gem, Phrygian Ring Thundersoul Ring Goldsmithing Thunder Gem, Phrygian Ring +1 Aquasoul Ring Goldsmithing Aqua Gem, Phrygian Ring Aquasoul Ring Goldsmithing Aqua Gem, Phrygian Ring +1 Dawnsoul Ring Goldsmithing Light Gem, Phrygian Ring Dawnsoul Ring Goldsmithing Light Gem, Phrygian Ring +1 Dusksoul Ring Goldsmithing Shadow Gem, Phrygian Ring Dusksoul Ring Goldsmithing Shadow Gem, Phrygian Ring +1 Beir Belt Goldsmithing Brass Ingot, Phrygian Gold Ingot, Manticore Leather Eyra Baghnakhs Goldsmithing Phrygian Gold Ingot, Cat Baghnakhs Sundries Table Goldsmithing Darksteel Ingot, Maple Lumber x 4, Gold Ingot x 2 Woodworking Smithing Sundries Stand Goldsmithing Darksteel Ingot, Maple Lumber x 3, Gold Ingot Woodworking Smithing Sectum Sickle Goldsmithing Phrygian Gold Ingot x 2, Lynx Leather, Ivory Sickle Leathercraft Fine Raiments Clothcraft Oak Lumber, Cloak x 2, Field Tunica x 2, Errant Houppelande x 2 Eloquence Cape Clothcraft Raxa, Sparkstrand, White Cape Sanctuary Obi Clothcraft Sparkstrand, Gold Obi Nemus Salvars Clothcraft Karakul Leather, Lightweight Steel, Marid Hair, Karakul Cloth x 2 Smithing Leathercraft Nebula Houppelande Clothcraft Gold Chain, Velvet Cloth, Silk Cloth x 2, Ram Leather, Sparkstrand, Twill Damask x 2 Goldsmithing Leathercraft Nebula Slops Clothcraft Velvet Cloth x 2, Silk Cloth x 2, Ram Leather, Sparkstrand Leathercraft Nebula Hat Clothcraft Selenite, Velvet Cloth x 2, Silk Cloth, Ram Leather x 2, Sparkstrand Leathercraft Goldsmithing Nebula Cuffs Clothcraft Larimar x 2, Gold Thread, Silk Cloth, Sheep Leather, Twill Damask Leathercraft Goldsmithing Courier Bags Leathercraft Copper Ingot, Darksteel Ingot, Platinum Ingot, Lizard Skin x 3, Karakul Leather Muzzling Collar Leathercraft Iron Chain, Karakul Leather Aisance Mantle Leathercraft Mohbwa Thread, Peiste Skin x 2 Vigilance Mantle Leathercraft Karakul Thread, Lynx Hide Gatta Strap Leathercraft Coeurl Leather x 2 Verse Strap Leathercraft Manticore Leather x 2 Nemus Peti Leathercraft Steel Ingot, Darksteel Chain, Brass Chain, Velvet Cloth, Karakul Leather, Lightweight Steel, Karakul Cloth, Ruszor Leather Smithing Clothcraft Nebula Pigaches Leathercraft Velvet Cloth, Undead Skin, Ram Leather x 2, Sparkstrand Clothcraft Nemus Khud Leathercraft Karakul Leather, Marid Hair, Karakul Cloth, Ruszor Leather Clothcraft Shell Assortment Bonecraft Bamboo Stick, Crab Shell, Seashell x 2, Nebimonite, Cone Calamary x 2 Reverie Earring Bonecraft Silver Chain, Flocon-de-mer x 2 Alcide's Cap Bonecraft Dragon Talon, Darksteel Cap Cecchino's Fucile Bonecraft Flocon-de-mer x 3, Bandit's Gun Smithing Alcide's Leggings Bonecraft Wyvern Scales, Dragon Talon, Buffalo Leather x 2 Leathercraft Alcide's Harness Bonecraft Dragon Talon, Buffalo Leather x 2, Wyrm Horn Leathercraft Alcide's Mitts Bonecraft Wyvern Scales, Dragon Talon, Buffalo Leather Leathercraft Alcide's Subligar Bonecraft Dragon Talon, Sarcenet Cloth, Buffalo Leather Leathercraft Flask Set Alchemy Maple Lumber, Potion, Hi-Potion x 2, Super Ether, Pro-Ether, Elixir Starlight Cake Cooking San d'Orian Flour, Selbina Butter, Maple Sugar, Red Grass Cloth, Rolanberry x 2, Selbina Milk, Bird Egg Razor Brain Broth Cooking Gelatin, Hare Meat, Giant Sheep Meat, Ziz Meat ≪Rank: Adept≫ Item Required Skill(s) Ingredients Fishermen's Stall Fishing Beech Lumber, Oak Lumber x 4, Grass Cloth, Fishermen's Emblem, Fastwater Fishing Rod Carpenters' Stall Woodworking Beech Lumber, Oak Lumber x 4, Grass Cloth, Bundling Twine, Carpenters' Emblem Blacksmiths' Stall Smithing Iron Sheet x 3, Rosewood Lumber x 2, Silk Cloth, Dark Adaman, Blacksmiths' Emblem Goldsmiths' Stall Goldsmithing Iron Sheet x 3, Rosewood Lumber x 2, Phrygian Gold Ingot, Silk Cloth, Goldsmiths' Emblem Weavers' Stall Clothcraft Darksteel Ingot, Maple Lumber x 3, Gold Ingot, Red Grass Cloth, Twill Damask, Weavers' Emblem Tanners' Stall Leathercraft Darksteel Ingot, Maple Lumber x 3, Gold Ingot, Manticore Leather, Red Grass Cloth, Tanners' Emblem Boneworkers' Stall Bonecraft Iron Sheet x 3, Rosewood Lumber x 2, Silk Cloth, Marid Tusk, Boneworkers' Emblem Alchemists' Stall Alchemy Beech Lumber, Oak Lumber x 4, Grass Cloth, Elixir, Alchemists' Emblem Culinary Stall Cooking Darksteel Ingot, Maple Lumber x 3, Gold Ingot, Red Grass Cloth, Culinary Emblem, Wild Onion New furnishings have been added. image The following items may now be obtained in exchange for Guild Points: Blacksmiths' Emblem / Goldsmiths' Emblem / Boneworkers' Emblem / Weavers' Emblem / Culinarians' Emblem / Tanners' Emblem / Fishermen's Emblem / Carpenters' Emblem / Alchemists' Emblem The quantity of Automaton Oil yielded by synthesis has been increased from three to six (nine for HQ3). The delay for Marid Arrows has been reduced from 120 to 90. Drop rates and quantities for Tu'Lia NM trigger items (stones and seals) have been adjusted. Icons have been adjusted for the following items: Kindred's Crest / Unkai Sugemino / Iga Dochugappa System-related imageThe "Mog Sack" submenu has been added to the "View House" menu. The "Mog Sack" is a new form of storage in the spirit of the existing Mog Satchel. It is accessible from anywhere on Vana'diel and allows players to freely interchange items with their standard inventory. Possessing the same storage capacity as the player's gobbiebag, it can be expanded to a maximum of 80 slots through quest completion. The Mog Sack may be obtained for 9,980 gil from one of the "Artisan Moogle" NPCs stationed in the areas below (prior ownership of a Mog Satchel is not required for purchase). In the event that your gobbiebag increases in capacity after purchasing your mog sack, you may speak with an Artisan Moogle to have your mog sack expanded free of charge. Furthermore, Artisan Moogles will present adventurers with a scroll of "Instant Warp" once per day (Earth time). Southern San d'Oria (M-6) Bastok Markets (H-7) Windurst Woods (G-10) Ru'Lude Gardens (I-9) Players may view the contents of their Mog Sack via the aforementioned "Mog Sack" submenu or the "/sack" text command, and move items between it and their standard inventory as desired. Note that it is not possible to directly equip or use items in one's Mog Satchel, or sell them via bazaars. imageNew job-specific emotes have been added. To unlock these emotes, players must achieve of a minimum level of 30 in their chosen job, then complete the corresponding trial from the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5). Job emotes may be performed using the /jobemote text command. image(Ex.) WHM or "White Mage" Once acquired, job emotes may be used after switching to another job, or even if your level in the corresponding job falls below 30. Acquired job emotes will be listed under the "Key Items" -> "Permanent Key Items" submenu. The effective range for the add text command has been expanded. Job emotes have been added to the chat filter. Fishing fatigue has been recalculated so that players will not tire as easily. An issue wherein using the white magic "Auspice" while under the effect of "Afflatus Misery" would grant an inappropriate accuracy bonus has been resolved. An issue wherein the effects of the red mage ability "Saboteur" would exceed intended limits has been resolved. An issue wherein help text for the "Toxic Spit" ability used via the beastmaster pet command "Ready" was incorrect has been resolved. An issue wherein using the bard song "Sentinel's Scherzo" would not nullify invisibility status has been resolved. An issue wherein help text pertaining to area of effect was incorrect for the blue magic spells below has been resolved. Demoralizing Roar / Cimicine Discharge / Leafstorm / Whirl of Rage / Auroral Drape An issue wherein being attacked and subsequently charmed by a monster would not nullify player claim over that monster has been resolved. An issue wherein terrain in Abyssea areas could be exploited to battle enemies without taking damage has been resolved. An issue wherein the Abyssea - Tahrongi monster "Myrmecoleon" would spawn in an unintended manner has been resolved. An issue wherein the Abyssea - Attohwa monster "Nightshade" would use the same ability continuously has been resolved. An issue wherein players could obtain treasure by defeating the Abyssea - Misareaux monster "Ironclad Pulverizer" even after calling for help has been resolved. An issue wherein the Abyssea - Misareaux monster "Ironclad Pulverizer" may abruptly vanish mid-battle has been resolved. An issue wherein the "Grim Glower" ability used by the Abyssea - Misareaux monster "Gukumatz" did not work as intended has been resolved. An issue wherein the amount of additional and counter damage dealt by the Abyssea - Misareaux monster "Tristitia" were higher than intended has been resolved. An issue wherein the Abyssea - Vunkerl monster "River Murex" appeared at an unnaturally high level has been resolved. An issue wherein the incorrect ability name may appear in the log window when the Abyssea - Vunkerl monster "Hrosshvalur" attacks has been resolved. An issue wherein an incorrect title would be awarded for defeating the Abyssea - Vunkerl monster "Durinn" has been resolved. An issue wherein the Abyssea - Vunkerl monsters "Daggertooth Pugil" and "Scythemaw Jagil" would remain spawned longer than intended has been resolved. An issue wherein augmented and enchanted items were usable as synergy materials has been resolved. An issue wherein the set effect of the below items would be granted to songs other than those intended has been resolved. Aoidos' Calot +2 / Aoidos' Rhingrave +2 / Aoidos' Cothurnes +2 An issue wherein the item Lituus could not be synergized has been resolved. In light of this change, the synergy recipe for the Squat Desk has been adjusted as follows: Beech Lumber x 2 => Beech Lumber x 3 An issue in which help text was incorrect for the below atma has been resolved. Atma of the Lion / Atma of Allure / Atma of the Ebon Hoof / Atma of the Savage Tiger / Atma of the Voracious Violet / Atma of the Harvester / Atma of the Impaler / Atma of the Clawed Butterfly / Atma of the Undying / Atma of the Gnarled Horn / Atma of the Razed Ruins / Atma of the Bludgeoning Brute / Atma of the Sanguine Scythe / Atma of the Demonic Lash / Atma of Apparitions / Atma of the Shimmering Shell / Atma of the Murky Miasma / Atma of the Heir / Atma of the Full Moon / Atma of the Banisher / Atma of Camaraderie / Atma of the Truthseeker / Atma of the Azure Sky An issue wherein the help text for the armor "Iga Hakama +1" contained erroneous information has been resolved. An issue wherein the help text for the weapon "Arcanabane" did not display properly has been resolved. The synthetic atma "Atma of the Heavens" has been renamed to "Atma of the Full Moon" to avoid confusion with a previously existing NM atma of the same name. Certain new equipment items are showing incorrect attributes. The affected pieces and their actual attributes are as follows: * Raider's Vest +2 DEF:64 DEX+10 Dagger skill +5 Haste+5% Augments "Conspirator" Set: Augments "Triple Attack" * Orison Earring "Cure" potency +2% Enmity-3 * Alcd. Harness +1 DEF:51 STR+6 Accuracy+11 Evasion+11 "Subtle Blow"+3 Increases critical hit damage * Nebula Hpl. +1 DEF:48 INT+7 Magic Accuracy+7 Bonus damage added to magic burst Enhances "Fast Cast" effect * Snow Sachet INT+2 +10 Occasionally absorbs ice damage * Breeze Sachet AGI+2 +10 Occasionally absorbs wind damage * Soil Sachet VIT+2 +10 Occasionally absorbs earth damage * Thunder Sachet DEX+2 +10 Occasionally absorbs lightning damage * Aqua Sachet MND+2 +10 Occasionally absorbs water damage * Light Sachet CHR+2 +10 Occasionally absorbs light damage * Shadow Sachet MP+20 +10 Occasionally absorbs dark damage *The above known issues are resolved as of December 10. The following job emotes, even if targeted at another PC, will target the player using them: White Mage / Dark Knight / Summoner / Blue Mage *The above known issues are resolved as of December 10. If you attempt to exchange Dominion Notes with a Dominion Tactician after speaking to an Atma Fabricant in the following areas, an incorrect list of items may appear: Abyssea - Altepa / Abyssea - Uleguerand / Abyssea - Grauberg *Be warned that attempting to trade Dominion Notes for these items will result in the loss of your Notes without obtaining the item in question. *The above known issues are resolved as of December 8. }} Source Version Update Details